Perk of royalty
by Carnal factory
Summary: Twilight receives an invitation from Celestia to a special party that, previously unheard of. What awaits her is something she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a short chapter to test the waters. I will continue writing this based on reactions. So it is up to you if want this to continue. If you like this content and want to see more show love by reviewing or private messaging me. If you hate it and want this to end then review in such a manner. I appreciate it either way. Be warned the following story contains graphic sexual content.**

Chapter 1: Party

Twilight Sparkle was in her library home. Spike walked in carrying a daisy sandwich.

"Twilight I don't understand why you insist on reading all the books on flying instead of practicing." Spike set the plate with the sandwich on the table in front of Twilight.

Twilight glared at Spike. "Spike I need to read and understand flying before I try to use my new wings." Twilight looked at her wings concerned. Trying to flap them gently but only managed to look like a scared chicken franticly trying to escape. "ugh! I hate these things!"

Spike opened his mouth to say something, but his words turned into a burp that spouted a letter directly on Twilight's snout. "Oops"

Twilight grabbed the letter with her magic and read it aloud. "My dear student you are invited to a celebration of your new-found prowess as an alicorn princess. Please come to Canterlot and attend the Royal Perk party. It is a gathering for relaxation and enjoyment of the alicorns of Equestria. It will be held in the royal palace." Twilight went silent and began reading to herself the details of where she would go.

Spike looked at her questionably. "Royal Perk party? I have never heard of that one before. What is it Twilight?"

Twilight was just as clueless. "I don't know Spike. I have never heard of it either. I don't know what it is about but if princess Celestia wants me to attend than I should go. Pack my bags. I will need to go to the train station."

Spike raised a brow. "really?" He stared at her wings.

Twilight looked at her appendage's. "uhhhh fine. I guess I do need to try and fly."

Several days later Twilight showed up at the castle and was directed to Celestia's private quarters. Twilight walked in with hesitation. "Princess?"

Celestia was in front of an unlit fireplace reading a book. A comfy pillow resting beneath her. "Twilight I am so glad you could make it. Come here." Celestia motioned with her hoof to come closer. Once Twilight was close enough Celestia grabbed her quickly and made her sit next to her. Celestia letting her hoof rest around Twilight's shoulder blades. The sudden grab starling Twilight, letting out a small squeak in shock.

Celestia simply smiled. "Twilight I remember sitting right hear with you and reading all sorts of books. Always eager to learn about some long ago adventure or feat of magic. You were so cute and adorable."

Twilight blushed. "Thank you, princess. I am quite fond of those memories myself."

Celestia closed the book. "Well that is in the past and it is up to us to make new ones. I wanted to make a new memory today actually. That is why I invited you to the Royal Perk party."

Twilight was curious about that. Happy that it had been brought up. "Yes princess. I was wondering about that. I have never heard of such a thing. What kind of party is it?"

Celestia grew a mischievous grin. Before answering Celestia teleported Twilight and herself to a new room. It was a large scented room that had been dimly lit. Most the red carpeted floor was covered in thick fluffy pillows. "It is a party for only Royalty. A way for us to relax and enjoy ourselves."

"We just sit around and talk with each other? Have some nice drinks and relax? Sounds delightful."

Celestia stomped her hoof lightly on the floor twice in rapid succession. The harsh vibrations were muffled while the deep-toned thud remained. Carrying through the room. "not exactly." From behind a curtain, four large stallions appeared. Each of them with dull coats. Two were brown. One was a dirtied white, and the last one had a jet-black coat.

Twilight looked at them questionably. "Ummmm who are they? They don't look like alicorns."

Celestia smiled. "our entertainment." Walking over to a group of sloped pillows and laying on her back spreading her legs. "Phalanx!"

The pure white stallion walked over to her. "Yes princess?"

Celestia took her hoof and gently ran it across her exposed sex. "I have a treat for you to taste"

Phalanx smiled and leaned down examining the plot. Twilight watched as the stallion's member grew before her eyes. It elongating and thickening more and more by the second. She had never seen such an impressive example of stallion-hood. She had sex, not with many partners but she also looked at play mare. By comparison this stallion had a monster. Twilight's jaw loosened, drooping slightly as the stallion' rod stretch from his crotch to his chest. Swaying between his legs as he stepped forward. The stallion now was gingerly licking at Celestia's moist lips. She smiled watching the stallion work his thick tongue over her.

Celestia looked at Twilight. "Come on Twilight pick some pony and let them fulfill whatever you desire." Celestia looked back at Phalanx. "Is that all you got big boy?"

The male pony chuckled before letting his tongue pierce into Celestia's fold. His rough tongue explored her depths. Slowly lapping at her insides. Celestia put her hoof on his head reassuringly as she let out a sigh of relaxation and pleasure.

Twilight didn't know what to think of the situation. She watched as her mentor, her leader, her idle, get eaten out by an unknown pony. She had so many mixed emotions. She was so stunned she failed to notice the three stallions surrounding her.

They had been watching too and were erect. They stared at Twilight. The black coated one spoke. "princess Twilight what do you wish for us to do?"

Twilight was so flustered. She could hardly speak. "i-i-i-I" She looked at them from head to hoof. She could tell they were waiting for something from her. She felt something prod her rear. It was one of the stallions patting her love tunnel with a hoof. She jumped. "eeek no, no, no. I don't think I can do this."

The stallion that had touched her smiled. "Some part of you tells me otherwise. I can see you start to drip."

Twilight sat on her rear hiding her fanny. "No, no, no. I can't. I have never done anything like this. I don't even know you. Ponies are suppose to know each other before becoming intimate." The stallions moved closer. The one with the jet-black coat reared up showing off his hard penis. It flopped in front of Twilight. Teasing her. It might have been funny to watch a stallion balance on two legs like that if it wasn't for the circumstances. She starred at it mesmerized. "That….." This one was not as big as Phalanx's but it warranted plenty of pride.

The stallion moved closer and closer. Letting his meaty cylinder hang and swing with his steps. Eventually his tip grazed Twilights lips. She felt a little bit of liquid on them. When she licked it off She tasted his salty pre-cum. She rolled her eyes back closing them for a few seconds. She fell back onto her back laying on the pillows covering the floor.

The stallion moved over and rested his shaft on her lips. With hesitation she placed her tongue on it. She took tiny licks. Just the tip of her tongue running over it at first but she slowly wanted more and more. Taking longer and longer laps at it. The stallion moving his rod to let her taste all the way up and down the shaft. Twilight adored when he backed all the way up. His tip would be perfectly placed where she could slather her tongue on his prick sucking up all his lubricant that seeped out.

Every time causing the stallion to stomp his back leg out of pure reaction. Reluctantly he would push forward enabling her to suckle on the underside of his cock. Leaving hicky rings wherever she did. The new princess had finally had enough waiting and opened wide engulfing the flat head into her mouth. The stallion made a loud moan as he looked down at the hungry mare.

Twilight started to slowly work on it. Stretching her neck, bobbing back and forth on the length. With each stroke she took just the smallest amount more into her mouth. Beginning to play with herself as she did. The stallion let out little drops of foreshadowing into her mouth as he grew more excited. One of the Stallions saw Twilight fondling her mare-hood and decided to help. As she played with herself, he moved over and began to rub his cock on her pussy slowly shoving her hoof out of the way. His shaft worked up and down her. Parting her lower lips gently. The male ensuring to rub the full length of his member across her clit. Pressing hard enough to let bits of her cream rub and lubricate the shaft. Making every inch of gyration against her send sparks of enjoyment through her. Twilight had now begun to engulf so much of the other stallion's member that it was breaching her throat. Lips stretched around him. Filling her mouth.

"Ahhh…. Princess more please." The stallion begged for her to take more but she couldn't. The stallion. Lost control, cradling her head while pushing his cock deep into her throat. She gagged on it. His meat clogged her throat. She couldn't breathe and freaked out. Her throat convulsed and pushed at the dick trying to force it out. This heightened the pleasure for the stallion as he pushed further. His throbbing sex hilted inside Twilight. Balls hanging over her snout. As her lower throat gripped it. It pushed him over the edge. Shaking violently as he released his seed into her stomach. She had no choice but to swallow. He was so deep in her she couldn't spit it back out. In seconds he had drained himself, pulling out. It leaked as it slid back up. Spurting small globs of hot slime. With a pop the dick parted from Twilight's mouth. The male backed away giving the woman the chance to stand up. She gasped for air as she repositioned herself. Looked at him, cum dribbling out of her mouth.

He cowered. Lowering his head. "I'm sorry princess. I got carried away."

Twilight thought over what just happened. She was afraid and it was slightly painful but she enjoyed it. She licked her lips and tasted his cum. "I want more…" She looked back at the stallion who had been rubbing his shaft against her previously. She yelled at him. "Fuck me!"

The stallion went wide eyed as he saw the princess turn from shy and coy to hungry and lustful. He quickly obeyed and started gently slipping his member inside.

Twilight grabbed him with her magic and forced him inside her. As the stallion's entire length slipped in she let a satisfying sigh. "yes….."

 **A/N: Sorry to cut off like that but that is all I wrote. As before show your love or hate. Depending on the response I will continue this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a happy ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To those who favorited thank you. This chapter is here because of you. I plan on having up to chapter 3 and will continue on if feedback stays positive. As before the amount of content I put out is dependent entirely on you. Enjoy the following chapter. WARNING GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD.**

Chapter 2: Getting carried away.

Twilight thought over what just happened. She was afraid and it was slightly painful but she enjoyed it. She licked her lips and tasted his cum. "I want more…" She looked back at the stallion who had been rubbing his shaft against her previously. She yelled at him. "Fuck me!"

The stallion went wide eyed as he saw the princess turn from shy and coy to hungry and lustful. He quickly obeyed and started gently slipping his member inside.

Twilight grabbed him with her magic and forced him inside her. As the stallion's entire length slipped in she let a satisfying sigh. "yes….."

Celestia watched all of this occur. Making many quiet noises of pleasure while watching. Phalanx had doubled his efforts of service. Taking the moans of Celestia as compliments of his work. The stallion pressed his tongue against Celestia's clit. Running it almost agonizingly slow over it. The action riding somewhere on the line between ecstasy and teasing. Making the usually unbending solar princess squirm under the might of a single organ. It wouldn't have anywhere near intense if it wasn't for Phalanx's buildup and Twilight's nervous show. Celestia was enjoying watching more than her own interactions. The stallion continued to lick at the pleasure center. Nibbling on her lips and sticking his snout deep inside her to reach as far back as possible. Receiving various positive reactions. Phalanx realized the princess was stared at her pupil instead of giving him the least bit of attention.

The neglected stallion stopped his oral activity to step onto the cushioned makeshift chair and seamlessly insert himself into his ruler. He had spent so much time lapping at her tunnel, even his extreme example of a cock slid in with ease. As the rod stretched her lower lips apart, Celestia couldn't help but to let out a long moan before speaking to the intruder. "Ahh…. Some pony didn't feel like waiting any longer it seems." The sun pony tilted her head forward kissing Phalanx. As the two melded tongues the male proceeded forward. His thick stallion-hood pressing against her inner walls. She could concentrate less and less on the continuous kiss, the further she was penetrated. Tightening herself accidentally as she tensed from the sensation. Her mare-hood gripping his exotic organ. Trying to milk him as he throbbed inside her. Phalanx shuddered, his entire body vibrating.

Celestia loved it. Forfeiting the kiss to pant softly. Sending warm air lumbering across his chest. Finally reaching the peek of insertion. His bodily sword sheathed inside Celestia. She spoke between her excited pants. "Mmm I swear. You feel bigger. Every time."

The white coated male smiled at the compliment. "It is because you grow more beautiful every day." Phalanx pulled out, beginning to thrust slowly. Using his hooves to sensually rub on his mate's sides. Celestia wrapped her forelegs around the stallion that was slightly smaller than her, embracing him. The muscular male formed a rhythm with his legs. Each impact of the pairs hips powerful but smooth. Purposeful and intense. Their fur around their privates fluttering from the air. Skin trembling from force and tingling with energy. With every passing second the guard pony increased his efforts. A slow thrust became one of haste. It wasn't long before audible slaps were heard from below.

Celestia sliding with Phalanx on top of the pillows. The thuds of sex were not only coming from these two ponies. Celestia tilted her head to view Twilight. The young princess was now on all fours bent down with plot raised. Mounted by an eager stallion. Her mouth was open with eyes closed. Celestia could feel her urges rising. She commanded her partner. "Harder." Phalanx obliged. Craning his neck to nibble on Celestia's neck as his hips pushed against her repeatedly. Grunting in effort with each poke.

Celestia couldn't keep her eyes off Twilight. The purple pony pushed her pussy backwards into the male that was doing his best to please her. Ramming into tight folds with as much strength as he could. Celestia commanded Phalanx to keep up with the stallion. A dribble of liquid could be see running down Twilight's inner leg.

Twilight moaned and begged for more. Even with her natural lubricant squirting onto the ground from the intensity of the pounding, forcing the liquid out of her. She stomped the floor with her front leg screaming how much she loved this. Rocking forward and back with each ramming. An unseen side of Twilight revealing itself. Her sounds of ecstasy echoing in the room. Celestia found herself moaning quietly in unison with her pupil.

Twilight was in the middle of screaming yes repeatedly when the third untouched stallion walked over and presented his cock to the mare's face. Twilight felt the stiff appendage tap her noise and in a flash was sucking on it like candy. Causing the male to brae. The vocalization's volume had lowered but even with her mouth stuffed Twilight's muffled screams could be heard. The hum of the vibration making the stallion shimmy, unable to contain himself. The stallion that was taking Twilight from behind bit her tail, pulling on it. Twilight scrapped her hooves on the pillows while letting out an excited shriek. Her wings flapping wildly. The male fucking her increasing his attack on her hind quarters as he did so. His balls slapping against her.

Celestia was turned on by this. Her body betraying any secrecy she may have wanted to keep. She was so wet that Phalanx was making a very clear sloshing. Her body trembling as she watched Twilight get double teamed. Phalanx looking back periodically to make sure he was in sync with Twilight's three way. Phalanx improvised and pulled on Celestia's flowing mane. In response Celestia inhaled deeply while scratching her hooves along his back. Celestia forced her eyes to Twilight.

Twilight vigorously engulfed the stallion's member. Throttling her head to work the rod. Sticking her tongue out licking on his sack while deep throating his shaft. Visually begging for more. The male didn't last long with that coupled with the constant vibrations. He made a distinctive grunt and Twilight stopped sucking. Backing away letting his dick fall out of the princess' mouth. White sludge splattered to the ground. Slowly crawling over Twilight's lips as she panted. She let the semen settle. Not spitting or swallowing. Still making all sorts of noise between breaths.

Twilight and the remaining stallion dominated the room with their grunts, mainly Twilight. The stallion managed to push harder. Every time he slid out flinging her fluid all over. Splashing against her flank and the ground. Ferociously fucking her. Making Twilight exclaim her love for the situation more. Begging for him to cum inside her. Screaming it for everyone to hear. It didn't take long for the stallion to finish with the way the mare was acting. Sinking himself deep inside to let go all that was pent up. Twilight convulsed. Her wings, legs, and eyes twitching franticly all at once. The stallion slid out of her spreading cum all over her backside and floor. Twilight dropped to the floor her face planting in the previous stallion's seed. Entering a dazed state of pure pleasure, forgetting everything in the world besides the joy her body was in.

This sight brought Celestia to her brink. Latching onto Phalanx. Embracing him in more than one way, as he pounded away at her. Shocks surged through her as all her muscles tightened. Letting out one last satisfied sigh before her body went numb. Phalanx lasted slightly longer, still jamming his cock inside her rag dolling body. Rushing himself to a climax before nearly collapsing over her. Keeping his body barly supported, hovering over her. Both ponies panting over one another. The room was filled with the sound of panting ponies and smell of various juices. The previously heavy incense were overtaken. A long pause of stillness overtook everything as the party recuperated. Phalanx spoke to Celestia in a hushed tone. "I think your little experiment was a success." Gesturing towards Twilight that was still passed out on the floor covered in male specimen.

Celestia smiled. "I am surprised how different that went from my expectations. She must have been extremely pent up. I think I should clean before she wakes up. Would you kindly remove yourself from me?"

With a hefty chuckle Phalanx pulled out. With a flash of magic the entire room and every pony in it was spotless. The smells still remained but visually everything was as it should be.

Some time later Twilight gained her senses back. She stood in the same room as before but Celestia was the only one in it. Twilight spoke unsure of what had happened. "Where did everypony go? Did I just dream that?" Suspicion that she had somehow managed to hallucinate that vanished when Celestia spoke.

"No my sweet Twilight, that was all real."

Twilight recalled everything instantaneously. She blushed realizing what had occurred and in front of Celestia. She frantically tried to explain. "I don't know what came over me. I am not like that. What I said. What I did it just happened. I can't…"

Celestia put a hoof on Twilight's mouth then spoke. "I know exactly what came over you. A bunch of stallions." Celestia chuckled to herself as the normally purple pony became redder than a tomato from embarrassment. The sun pony continued. "It is okay Twilight. That is what was meant to happen. It is for a release. Don't be so shy about it. I will say I didn't imagine you as a screamer. Go on home and relax. I will inform you next time that I arrange one of these events. At that time you can decide whether you want to attend or not. I hope you will take me up on the offer. I found your reactions exhilarating. Maybe next time we can fool around some."

The ruler walked away without another word. Leaving Twilight befuddled from all that was said. Every word made her more embarrassed. She quickly dashed out of the room and was on the way home. Contemplating all that had transpired.

 **A/N: this one isn't as long I know, I apologize. Maybe the lack of inaction will make up for it. It might be a little while before another update. Just a heads up. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to show your love or hate. Have a happy ending.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Day dreaming

Twilight Sparkle was sitting in her home reviewing what had happened only hours ago. Resting on her bed Twilight spoke to herself. "I can't believe I did that. In front of the princess no less. Oh dear Celestia what do you think of me?" Twilight thought about what Celestia had said. Telling her she hoped she would come back. Not being able to tell if she was joking about fooling around or not. The question bringing some inappropriate thoughts to mind. Thinking about what it would be like with the princess in such a manner.

Twilight pressed her fore hooves down as if it would block her naughty thoughts. "No, no, no don't think like that. She is Princess Celestia! You don't even like mares." Twilight looked around her room. "And I am talking to myself…." Twilight huffed. "What's new."

The more she forced the thoughts away the more they fought their way back into her mind. Twilight couldn't help but to remember what was done to her. The stallions that she was with. During her day dream her mare-hood called out for attention. Burning with her imagination. Since she had stomped her bed, her hooves were already near. She inched her right hoof closer while leaning back slightly. Hardly fighting the temptations. Gently she began to rub herself. Teasing herself by running it over her lower lips barely enough to touch. It didn't take long for her breathing to become heavy.

She thought about the party. Specifically when she was first penetrated. The satisfaction of having some pony fill her up after months of nothing but self fulfilment. Even with the extensive time of loneliness she couldn't have imagined something like that happening. Losing all of her dignity for vulgar pursuits.

With her hoof she could feel the heat coming off her love maker. Twilight's thoughts were mixed. She was so turned on by what had happened but at the same time so ashamed. Preventing her from truly enjoying herself. Trying to push the negative thoughts out of her mind she rubbed on her clit in a circular pattern. This helped shew away any self-shaming. Focusing purely on her pleasure. Opening her mouth to pant lightly while imagining sucking on some random stallion's member. This was not the only contender for her fantasizing. Unknowingly she began to whisper "Celestia" between breathes. Caring more about playing with herself than questioning morals or fearing anyone would hear her.

Twilight stopped with her hoof to use her magic to open her drawer in her nightstand and grab a pink vibrator taped to the top, inside. It was shaped like a pony penis, however much smaller than most, as to keep the item discreet. She slowly inserted the rubber like material gasping as she did so. Using magic to flip a tiny lever at the base turning it on. The gentle vibrations making her quiver ever so slightly. Making her memories more vivid. Flashes of her bent over for the unknown stallion appearing like a movie. Mounting her, pulling on her tail, making her scream out for more. Making her look like a dick hungry slut in front of Celestia. The same thing that had made her so embarrassed moments ago was making her randy.

It wasn't long until she was moaning to herself. That in turn reminded her of what Celestia said, calling her a screamer. She knew she was loud in bed. One of her boyfriends complained about it since they couldn't doo anything unless absolutely no one was around. With Spike hanging around it made that nearly impossible. Twilight remembered Spike might come back at any time from wherever he was at. She attempted to quiet herself. Keeping her noises to whisper volume.

It was quiet, near silence. As much as she tried controlling herself, Twilight still couldn't stop her coos, grunts, and gasps of pleasure from breaking the still air. Slipping back into a day dream, forgetting of her worries. Focusing purely on fantasy. Her heart pounding in her chest. The elevated beat thumping her ears. She found a groove in her own heart. Using her toy in tandem with her body's natural rhythm. Leaning her head forward to watch the object fuck her. Imagining it was a real stallion sliding in and out of her. Her lower lips folding in and out from the friction. The device developing a sheen as her tunnel coated it. Feeling her fluid run down her pooling on the bed.

Twilight put her hoof up to her mouth biting herself trying not to scream. Using her fur to muffle the overwhelming urge to stress her vocal cords. Using her magic, she turned up the setting on her inanimate lover. Creating an audible buzz over her muffle but still load exclaiming. Her right leg kicked, bucking at the air. Her pussy squeezing the intruder trying to greet it but instead sliding it out. Making her use magic to hold it in. Pushing it all the way back in an attempt to massage her inner senses. It felt so good that Twilight's wings lash out against her covers. Trying to break into open air.

All of her imagination was pre-occupied thinking about how she looked to the princesses of the sun. Being taken from behind while sucking off the other. All while Celestia watched. She imagined how Celestia must have sounded during the event. Unable to remember anything about Celestia in her craze. Her attention shifted. She no longer imagined a herself with the stallions but instead with Celestia.

Using magic, she lifted her rear and began to jack herself with her toy. Hind in the air with the small pink probe flashing in and out from inside the pony. She had abandoned the hoof for her pillow to scream into. Smother her face dampening all sound from the excited pony. Feeling herself about to burst moments from letting all her worry go and let loose a finalizing scream. Imagining her teacher beneath her legs. The white regal pony of prowess shoved down into her crotch. Pleasing her in the most basic of fashions. Primal urges being fulfilled by the most unattainable pony.

Twilight took in a deep lungful of air. Readying the release she craved, when her bedroom door squeaked open. Reacting with the speed of a world class athlete she hurled her body upright. Slamming the pillow covering her face into her lap, covering herself. Walking through the door was Spike. Greeting Twilight "Hi Twilight. I didn't expect you back so soon. How did the party go?"

Twilight wanted to squirm. Her toy had lodged inside her. Even the controls on the base managed to insert itself . Being so close only to be interrupted didn't make it any easier to keep from losing composer and screaming at Spike to leave so she could cum. Her real only refraining factor was how absolutely devastating it would be for her to let Spike know what she was doing. The buzzing from the sex toy still could faintly be heard as Twilight responded. "It was uhhh. Mm good. Very fun." Sneaking in tiny releases for herself between sentences. Every word made her mouth want to open wide and moan as loud as possible. Taking all her self-control to contain herself.

Spike looked at her with a questioning look. "Are you sure? You look a little… razzled?"

Twilight forced a smile. "Yes, I am ah fine. You just surprised me, uhh yeah." Speaking in a constant exhale, panting. The previously enjoyable sensation causing anguish as she tried to hide how good the toy going to work inside her felt.

Spike didn't see anything amiss. "Well what was the party like?"

"It was hoo, fun. Really ra-relax-ing." The pleasantries grew old fast. Wanting nothing more than for the reptile to leave. Praying for him to simply walk away.

Tilting his head the small dragon posed a question. "What is that buzzing noise?"

Twilight began to panic, sweat running down her fur from the previously activity as well as from the stress of this one. "Buzzing! What buzzing? I don't hear any buzzing!" Spike began to say something but Twilight cut him off. "SPIKE! Spike can you go and…. Fix me a sandwich. I am puh huh peckish from the flight."

Spike huffed, aggravated that he had to do another chore before walking out of the room closing the door. As soon as the door shut Twilight rolled onto her back removing the vibrator from inside her, turning it off. Twilight wanted to yell at the top of her lungs. Not from pleasure but in anger. Knowing she wouldn't be able to climax at all now with the baby dragon walking around.

The purple pony looked at her stained sheets under her. "UGH!" The unicorn thinking of how nice it was to let loose and just enjoy herself instead of covering desires that are suppose to be natural. The question of to attend another perk party remained. Part of her was overwhelmingly ashamed of how she acted in front of her mentor. Another part of her was turned on by the thought of her watching. "I'm disgusting." Tears began to run down her face. The pony shaming herself over something she could not control. Her thoughts being overrun with mockeries and humiliations for herself. Unable to stop from tearing herself down. Destroying her sense of self worth over bed side thoughts.

 **A/N: Before I begin yes. I realize that this is much shorter than the others. Aprox 25% shorter to be more accurate. I again apologize but I had a hard time writing today. This ending of the chapter is rather serious for an up to this point smut fic. Don't worry I still plan on continuing on with what I have been. I simply wanted to point out something many people fight with. Suppressing their inner desires and shaming themselves over it. You have no control over what you want. Making fun of yourself will not make them go away. Accepting who and where you are is a massive part of life that no matter how old you are. Life is ever changing and you will always find yourself in a new position given enough time. I do not think there is any shame in these desires. I however believe that one should not necessarily act on them. That is what defines us, action. The self control to realize what we are doing is wrong and shouldn't continue. So I say go ahead and fantasize about your high-school teacher or your co worker. Having sex with an unknown and mysterious individual. It doesn't matter as long as you don't go and seek the fulfillment of the desires and hurt someone or yourself. As always have a happy ending.**


End file.
